DAUGHTER OF ONI ME NO KYO
by annaita816
Summary: ,from the moment she was born,she will be separated from the land,being sent to the outside world,when the time is coming her power within blood will aweken,so do her guardian protector, showing her the path to become strong ,to make her own path,to became a warrior just like his father. as the child of mibu..non masscarce,, yondaime alive,, as the daughter of oni me no kyo..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue_ part 1**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAMURAI DEEPER KYO,ONLY THE PLOT.**

 _ **~FAR AWAY FROM THE FIRE LAND, THERE LIVES THE MAGNIFICENT CLAN,THAT BEING SAID POWER RIVALLED THE GODS.**_

 _ **MOST OF THEM HAVE A LONG LIVES THAN A NORMAL HUMAN..**_

 _ **THEIR STRENGHT WAS POWERFUL,EACH OF THEM HAVE CONTROL OVER NATURE POWER…**_

 _ **THEY ARE PROVEN TO HAVE THE AUTHORITY POWER OF THE RED EYES/DEMON EYES.**_

 _ **THERE ARE THE MIBU CLAN.**_

 _ **THE CLAN OF SAMURAI…**_

 _ **AND THIS STORY ARE ABOUT THE CHILD THAT WAS BORN FROM THE MOST POWERFUL MIBU…**_

 _ **ONI ME NO KYO..**_

* * *

 _ **( GURENJIYODO CASTLE)**_

 _It was the moment that they been waiting for, the birth of the clan heir, so do for the ruler of the land,he waiting patiently for the news of his pregnant wife,who at the moment are inside the birthing chamber._

" _ou-sama, the head medic, saisei-sama has giving a report , it says lady yuya has given a birth, and she need you to go to the birthing chamber." Says the person who is still kneeling infront his king._

 _*clak* the door opened from outside, after that the man step inside the room it , the medic was standing beside the bed, the king was starring intently to the person laying on the bed ,with a small bundlle beside her, he walked straight to the bed and looking at his lady appearrance looking worriedly at her, the lady only smiled reassuredly at the king._

 _" greeting ou-sama, lady yuya has successfully given birth to a baby girl, " says the head medic named saisei, smiling cherryly at the couple, "i'll be back with your garment " she said before walking out of the room, slighly giving time for the new parent._

 _a relieved smile gracing on yuya lips, panting from the exhaustion of giving birth, " i'm a mother..."_

 _he gave her hand a gentle squeeze,both of them staring at the bundlle , until the man spoke,"it's a beutiful baby girl " he said, yuya only smiled and carefully placed the baby in his arms._

 _yuya scooted over on the bed ,and gestured for kyo to came sit beside her, he wrapped his hand around her,pulling her close to him, " kyo, what did you want to named her," yuya asked ._

 _" hm.. sakura, her name is sakura," kyo said._

 _" aah.. yes it's will suited her perfectly, " says yuya looking at the little baby sakura head," her hair was pink?" she says , kyo only chuckle at he wife._

 _"yuya,did you remember what i've told you about our tradition, you understand it dont you? when a mibu child was born, she/he will be left outside our land, to be strong, to make her own way of life,until her manage to control her own power. and then she will choose what live she want." said kyo , silently looking at yuya ._

 _"i-it that so, then who will take care of her outside our land , i'm worried kyo! says yuya franticly._

 _"it's will be done,i'll myself will be sent her to her caretaker,dont worry to much yuya ,i know she will be okay, afterall she my daughter, she will tend to be stuborn," said kyo smirking a bit_

 _'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

 _ **( kirigakure domain)**_

 _Kyo walked around the land. Intended to searching for the suitable person. Suddenly his sense perked out when he feels a burst of power slowly he walked to rhe scene of the fighthing unfold, he looking at the fight with interst ,he assume one of them will be his daughter caretaker. Unfortunately when he see they being trapped, he think they cannot hold it anymore, so slowly he raised his sword and says'_ _ **"tenro**_ _make a path for me"..._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _~hellooo..minna,~_

 _I've made a new story,it 's a crossovers between naruto and samurai deeper kyo..I'll make the explanation in the next chapters_

 _I appreciative it if you read it~and please leave some review.._

 _~ja~( prolouge part 2 will be updated later.)_


	2. prolouge part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING,DAMM!**

~heya! minna , this is part two of prolouge.

 **((beast talking))**

"" talking

"talking

The place has become a war zone,many shinobi has fallen, their group manage to sucessfully hiding from their enemy, still they are exhausted wasting chakra to run from enemy territory.

the group of 4 walked silently after they teammate using an high genjutsu to to the enemy , without they knowing, a man was secretly watching them..

the leader of the group was an uzumaki,with his signature red hair colour,uzumaki kou slowly laid his wife, uzumaki ume to the ground and proceed to checking her wound. after checking on ume , kou mentioned to the two of his friend to creating an high level genjutsu, when the genjutse being placed, kou carefully carried ume on his back,and ran as fast as they can .

As they neared their destination, the atmosphere suddenly changed , their were being surrounded by ten kiri shinobi,each of them wearing an fuma shuriken,they begin to fight, from above the enemy using an double attack causing the ground to shatter,they jumped onto a branch,taking an breatth,their trying to compesed themselves.

"Shit! they are so many. why can't they die already! cried shiroi , panting heavlly

" you talking like they are a cockroach, but we cannot stay here any longer kou!" said naoki mentioned it to their team leader.

"Aah..I know,beside I don't think ume can wait any longer, the poison still in her body,we need a medic help,!" He says gravely, worrying over his wife.

Not to long after that they feeling an great chakra(oh forget it,it was monsterious) coming towards them,suddenly the ground shatter ,their hear a loud sounds across the place, kou suddenly picked ume upth,their trying to compesed themselves.

"Shit! they are so many. why can't they die already! cried shiroi , panting heavlly

" you talking like they are a cockroach, but we cannot stay here any longer kou!" said naoki mentioned it to their team leader.

"Aah..I know,beside I don't think ume can wait any longer, the poison still in her body,we need a medic help,!" He says gravely, worrying over his wife.

Not to long after that they feeling an great chakra(oh forget it,it was monsterious) coming towards them,suddenly the ground shatter ,their hear a loud sounds across the place, kou suddenly picked ume upth,their trying to compesed themselves.

"Shit! they are so many. why can't they die already! cried shiroi , panting heavlly

" you talking like they are a cockroach, but we cannot stay here any longer kou!" said naoki mentioned it to their team leader.

"Aah..I know,beside I don't think ume can wait any longer, the poison still in her body,we need a medic help,!" He says gravely, worrying over his wife.

Not to long after that they feeling an great chakra(oh forget it,it was monsterious) coming towards them,suddenly the ground shatter ,their hear a loud sounds across the place, kou suddenly picked ume upand told his friend to leap from their hiding place, but they surely not ready to seeing the image infront of them.

The battlefield was a catastrophe, dead bodies of the kiri shinobi scattered around the area, but that was not their concerns, it was what the cause of the destruction of the whole area,

On the center of the chaos there stood a creature ,it's looks like a wolf,a silver wolf, it's was big just like a biju,it has a beautiful silver fur with a red mane .

At the moment the wolf looking at them they frozze, it was unbreathable, only with a glance it feels the time has stopped.

 **((Human..can you hear me..))**

"A-ah..who?" I said while trying to looking around. It like I'm being transported to another place,suddenly I feel the same pressure like before, and then there he was the silver wolf looking straightly at me.

 **((Aahh..look like only you can hear me,you have a strong spirit)) says the wolf.**

I only stood dumbfounded .is the wolf talking to me? " what are you, what did you want,"I said trying to reach for my tanto, but it was not there.

 **((Fear not,for I 'll not hurt you, I'm merely in need of your favor,human)) grunted the wolf while looking at my back, I became tense slightly when I feels a presence of someone much powerful. It makes me stop breathing. Slowly I turned around.**

There was a person, he walking towards us,he has a long black\red hair pass his knee tied in a high ponytail, wearing an hakama with a ying-yang symbol wait! Ying yang symbol, I 've hear about that,it can't be! " I'm shocked,who is this man and is he carrying a bundlle?

"Who are you?"I said

""Greeting, at last we meet,you are an uzumaki isn't it,there was something we need to discussed, and just like tenro said I 'm in need of your favor""he says with a voice of authority.

" tenro?, and what favor did you need me to do?"I asked again,it only fair considering that wolf helped my team .

""I want you to take care of someone, raising her ."" he says mentioned to the bundle in his arms.

"Her?" I asked again, when he mentioned the bundle in his arms. Slowly I walked a bit closer to him,intended to see what in his arm.

When I Came close enough to see it, i' was shocking, there was a baby in his arm,a sleeping baby..

"Why. Can't you take care of her yourself?" I voiced my though.

""Don't misunderstood. I gladly taken care of her,if not for my clan tradition. Beside she was born not to long ago."" he solemly looking at the bundle in his arm.

""Hear my word. You will take care of her ,love her as you own,show her the world you live, and when the time is coming she will have to make her own path. And as exchange for your help you land will be protected as long as she lives there""said the man, silently staring at me..it made me thinking ,the protection of my land by taking care of her child? ..I think it's okay.

Carefully I cradle the baby in my arms, blinking my eyes when I sported an pink hair? When I safely taken the baby,I asked "what is her name, and who are you"I said while looking straight at the man.

"""Her name was sakura, mibu no sakura. And I'm kyo, oni me no kyo.""he said, slowly walking away leaving me in shock..

Atmosphere around this area suddenly changed it's fell like i'm being sucked, when i opened my eyes it's looks like I'm back at the clearing.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TO BE CONTINUE...

(uzumaki kou)

(uzumaki ume)

(kujo naoki)

(kuroki shiroi)

~those four was my oc in this story,they will be played a big part in this story , condisiring ume and kou will be sakura parent.

meanwhile kushina and kou are a sibling.

so read& review...

i'll really needed it...

~ja~


	3. Chapter 2

**i do not own naruto or sdk..**

(KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO)

Minato sat at his office at the hokage tower, staring blankly at the unsinged paperwork ,slighly thinking about his fellow shinobi he has sent to a

scouting mission outside at the kirigakure border, they should return to the village yersteday. but until now the hokage still dont even received any news about them.

To much grossed on his was not aware of someone opening his office door. the moment he raised his head someone suddenly kicked him hard in head. killing intent flooding in the room, it,s weird he thinks if it was a intruder why is the anbu's not doing anything,slowly he get up from the floor his vision was blocked by a shade of a red hair.

nervously he rose slowly from the floor and tried to smile despite the pain he felt, "a-ah.. ohayou kushina dear eto.. not that i dont want you be here, but with your condition right now you should rest at hom **-"'crackk** \- there you go, the hokage desk being destroyed by his beloved wife with a bare hand,

sweating badly. he look up at the red habanero and ask again" aa-ah kushina what t-the matter,is there somthing wro **-"WRONG! OH DUNNO MAYBE SOMeTHING IS WRONG**!" says kushina irritiated, right now she feel VERY ANGRY AT HER HUSBAND! how dare her husband forbade her to go out of the not that she want to go out from the village, she only want to go to her favorite ramen stand( noted: obsese) but nooo! her husband forbade her ! oh yes she will make him pay,maybe let him sleep outside the booth or on the couch for the month or two.

minato felt the situation could be knew why she became very angry , it's not that he want to do it. but on her condition right now she is not supposed too move very she became more angry he said quickly "it not that i want to forbade you to go anywere , but with your condition ,right you should be resting at home,please understand it kushina." say minato with his puppy eyes(soon will be inherited by little naru) stariing at his wife,hoping his wife not angry anymore

kushina heaved a sigh,she know right now she acting like a spoiled brat. when she thinks clearly his reasonably are clearly for her own safety .forgeting her anger she rushed to minato side, hoping to apologize.

"gomenasai, i let my temper gets the better of me minato,i know it was very not fair of me, for suddenly barge in your office like that"say kushina looking so disappointed at herself,here she is inside the hokage office making a fool of herself.

minato not liking the experision on her wife face, pulling his wife in a hug trying to reassure her it was ok to bother him.

their moment were disturbed when suddenly an anbu reported the skuad that he sent has arrived at the front village his wife in a tigh grip he then activate his hiraishin and flashed away to front gate.

upon arrival they were greeted by a slightly battered shiroi being treated by naoki and where ume are trying to make a funny faces at the bundle on her arms with kou only watch things happen in front of sensing their hokage slash brother in law arrival kou greeted the hokage with a smile and a bit shocked upon seeing his considering the circumstances that Kushina who is 8 months pregnant,with an enormous belly and red hair she really looked like a tomato right not that he gonna say that to his sister. if he not died by his enemy then his sister surely would kill him if he ever said that taboo word .

"wellcome back everyone I'm glad you're all back safely I hope there is nothing bad happens in your mission" says minato releasing kushina to the ground upon their kushina upon seeing his brother happily greeted them while looking at ume who is too grossed by the bundlle in her arms curiosly she stand beside ume to look at the thing that made his sister really giddy,only to gasping in shock .

"e-ehh.. k-kou-nii wha-ume..w-where did you got the baby!" Kushina yelled shocked with disbelief clearly showing in their face upon seeing the bundle in his wife arms

grinned slightly, kou calling for minato and his sister attention putting an serious expression he says" hokage-sama there is some matter that i like to discuss with you, it's about our mission and also the baby."

to be continue...

done!

so sory for the late update.i have many thing needs to doing,but i will try to write a chapie for you..v...so

read and review,,,,


End file.
